Somebody Save Me
by TheAMAZing1
Summary: AU. SUPER HEROES! What if the naruto gang were super heroes! Awesomeness, thats what! Read how all the characters learn to live with there powers and do good in the world. Formerly known as Naruto: A Superhero Story. Characters get equal "AIR TIME"
1. New Allies

A/N: This is a story about the Naruto ninjas, minus the ninja, plus the SUPERPOWERS!

This chapter is mostly about Naruto and Hinata, but I'll try to give all the characters equal, "air time"

Disclaim- I don't own Naruto. I do own my idea though :)

* * *

Being one of the largest cities in the world, Konoha, also known as leaf city, has a large mix of different types of people, some with _**unusual**_ talents. Some people can sing, some might be extremely flexible, but what I'm really talking about are things a little more _**extraordinary.**_

Another thing that comes with being a big city like the leaf, is a type of people that can only be described as criminal. Ranging from common purse snatchers and pickpocketers, to wrong doers that are higher up in social status.

This is the story of what would happen when we mix the extraordinary with the extrapatheticly evil.

"Naruto!" The principal yelled while grabbing the boy by the collar. The woman's blonde hair flowed down to her mid-waist, the only thing restricting it were two loose rubber bands she used to tie them with, and the tug she received when she almost made the boy in questioning fall.

Nope, she didn't give the dirty work to the guards. Paper work was just horrible, so she would never gave up the opportunity to run around and chase Naruto for whatever it is he inevitably did.

"Why'd you write bastard all over Sasuke's locker?" She asked, sounding more annoyed than angry.

"Isn't it obvious?" The boy responded, slightly rolling his dazzling blue eyes.

"No?" Tsunade responded, not knowing where he was going with this.

"'CAUSE HE'S A BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, earning the glances of a few passer byers.

After being yelled at by the principal for what seemed like hours, he got off with just a warning and had to paint over the graffiti. Although this saddened the boy, he got off easy, because the principal was friends with his god father, Jiraya, and she never admitted it, she has taken a liking to the boy, and therefore, the chances of him getting expelled were slim to none.

Tsunade gave the blonde a paintbrush and dark blue paint, to paint over his beautiful art. OH, the inhumanity.

"Dang, I was put down by the man again…" Naruto mumbled under his breath, causing Tsunade to growl, making the boy put up his hands in defense, "okay, I was put down by the _woman… happy?_" Tsunade then flashed Naruto a kind smile before walking away.

'Damn, she must be bi-polar' he thought to himself, 'either that or she's PMSing BIG TIME'

While painting over the locker, Sasuke stopped by.

"I hope you're happy." The blonde mumbled, painting away.

"Yes. Very." Sasuke said smirking. His dark hair matched his black, onyx eyes.

"This is all your fault, pretty boy." Naruto said using the nickname sarcastically.

The raven raised an eyebrow. "And how is that?"

"If you weren't such a bastard, I wouldn't have had to write bastard on your locker."

The raven smirked, "That makes perfect sense, dobe."

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

Their insults were interrupted by a shy timid voice. "g-g-guys" The voice said stumbling on its words.

The arguing boys turned around to see a girl with a dark blue hair that went down to her lower mid-back, and had bangs covering her forehead. She wore a rather loose purple sweater that was zipped up to the top. Her most engaging feature was here light grey eyes that were tinted with lavender.

The boys responded with raised eyebrows.

"Y-you shouldn't f-fight s-so much. Your b-best friends." She hesitated then added, "And s-Sasuke, your b-blocking m-my locker." Hinata at this time was the shyest and quietest person anyone knew. so it isn't surprising that both boys stared in disbelief. They didn't even realize she was there at first. She hated how invisible she felt.

Sasuke moved and muttering something about having to go anyways, and left to go buy lunch.

"W-why did you do that N-Naruto?" She asked curiously, pointing at Sasuke's locker as she opened her own.

"I donno…" he answered honestly. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. He wasn't even mad at Sasuke at the time.

"W-why do y-you always d-do things like this?" she questioned.

Naruto chuckled, "For the fun of it I guess, and plus, I don't understand why people make such a big deal out of my pranks. One day I'm going to make sure there's some real peace in this world, and get rid of the real problems." He smiled, scratching the back of his head, "maybe that would make up for all these little things."

Hinata smiled back at him blushing, and then looked at him very seriously. Their gazes locked. She hadn't looked into his eyes until now in fear that she would faint. She was relieved when she didn't. "I'm sure you will bring big change Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiled real big.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"You didn't stutter."

"Uumm-uh-yea-um-I-uhh-gues—"

Naruto interrupted her battle with finding words. "Don't worry Hinata; you don't have to feel nervous around me. Don't you trust me not to say something mean?"

"Of course I trust you, Naruto-kun!" she said again not stuttering.

"Good because I trust you too." He smiled, making her turn an unnaturally dark shade of red. "That's why I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

She nodded, signaling him to continue.

"I don't mean making peace with by joining the police or studying law." He said. The girl's face was now a pretty shade of pink and she was still listening intently. "I mean something more _**super**_"

Her eyes widened, had he been there during the accident?

"Do you have something _special_ about you? I mean _**really**_ special."

He stared at her. Did she know?

"Umm errrrrr y-yea. Ki-kind of…"

"Now you're the one to stutter." She giggled, making Naruto laugh along.

"Alright, I'll show you my secret. Come with me behind the school." He whispered in her ear.

She of course turned red. "S-sure"

"Promise not to be afraid?" Naruto asked once they were behind the school and was sure that no one was around.

"Promise." She replied.

"Good." He said. His body started to be surrounded by a red energy. It felt, dark, evil, suffocating, it was obvious it could easily kill someone if he used it right.

She didn't look surprised at all, which in turn, surprised Naruto. "Were you born like this?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure." Naruto replied.

"Interesting…" She said, her voice was barely audible.

The blond gave the girl a questioning look.

"You've seen this before?"

"Not exactly, I've seen people like you… like us. Except mine, I was born with. I'm not sure about you."

"What is this all about? What do you mean like _**us**_?" He questioned her.

"My family, as you probably heard owns Hyūga corp." Naruto nodded. "Well someone in my family, generations ago, had discovered a strange chemical that reacted strangely to the human body. The chemical had been thought to be a miracle. It gave people powers! But sadly, each person is affected differently and it was soon learned that, although it gave some people powers, it made others very ill. Some people melted, some people burst into flames, and some turned into monstrous creatures, so the formula was hidden. Since it actually changes your DNA, and my great-great-great-grandfather used it, I was born with the ability that was passed down through my family. I have 360 degree vision, they call it the byakugon or 'white eye' (1), and I have another power that I have yet to be taught."

"So you have a power too!" Naruto said excitedly, after he got over how much Hinata said all in one go.

She nodded.

"But wait… how did I get mine?"

"Were you near that factory over there, last June?" Hinata asked pointing at the now closed factory that use to constantly have a cloud of polluting smoke.

"Well yea, a lot of people go to the lake by their during the summer…"

"Did you see green smoke?"

"Yea we were suffocated by that stinky stuff… thought it was just a stink bomb, and of course I was blamed for it…"

"Well you see, last year there was an, accident…"

And the girl explained to the blonde how her father was producing a mass amount of the chemical, for whatever which reason, and it had accidentally been ignited, causing the green smoke, which he had inhaled, giving him powers.

"Geez I'm glad it didn't kill me." Naruto said.

"I'm glad too."

They both smiled.

"But wait!" He exclaimed, "I had my powers before that!"

"Hmmm... Naruto-kun?" she questioned.

"Yea."

"Who are your parents?" She asked, but regretted immediately after when she saw the pained look in his eyes.

"I-it-It's o-okay if y-you do-don't answer. I'm s-sorry for asking."

"No… It's alright, I just don't have parents. I mean I did, obviously, but I never met them. I don't know what happened to them…"

"Sorry."

"No, don't be, it's not your fault." He paused, "But Hinata?" She nodded at him, signaling him to continue. "Does this mean there are more of us?"

"Well yea…"

"Great, we'll make a super hero squad." He said, while his eyes danced happily.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not, we need to find them before they go to the dark side." He said doing a creepy voice.

She giggled. "This is not star wars."

"Yea… but don't you wish it was?"

"…not really…" They both laughed hysterically.

"I like you better like this, Hinata."

She blushed, "like what?"

"Talking"

"T-thanks N-n-n-Naruto-kun."

"Oh so we're back to that stuttering thing." He joked.

She smiled and there was silence until she said, "Okay, I'm in…"

He gave her a confused look.

"I'll help you find others like us… you know, with powers."

His eyes twinkled and it made her heart flutter.

"Thanks" he said hugging her.

Her cheeks grew hot with a warm blush.

"OFF" a stern and protective voice commanded. Hinata yelped and jumped back.

Naruto turned to see a more masculine and cold version of Hinata. His name was Neji Hyūga.

But although having very similar eyes to Hinata, his were greyer, emptier, and icier. He had the eyes of someone who knew what pain was.

"Time to go." He stated.

"O-okay Neji-nii-san." The girl timidly said, while she reluctantly left, leaving the blonde alone.

-x-x-The next day-x-x- Tenten's room.

A girl with two buns that were messy from sleeping was woken up by the loud shrieks of an alarm clock. She had her head on her desk and she groaned loudly. She had pulled an all nighter studying for some test.

In her opinion she was a completely average girl, not shy, not loud. Not gorgeous, not ugly. Not smart, not dumb. She was completely and utterly average. So she thought.

She picked up the pencil she had been using during the night and glanced at the alarm clock in hate. While putting her head down she threw the pencil at the alarm clock. To her surprise, the sound stopped. She looked back up to see that she had perfectly hit the snooze button, without even fully paying attention. She laughed at the coincidence, yet she was struck with a sudden sense of curiosity. She grabbed a pen and chucked it. It hit the button right on the spot once again.

"What the hell?…" she mumbled to herself before she got ready for school.

(1) Byakugon does mean white eyes.

A/N I came up with this in the shower, and as far as I know this idea is original! So review me to reward my awesomness!

My first AU fic! HECKS YEA.

**PRESS THE LOVELY REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Perfect

Sorry for not updating in a while, i just found new inspiration and will be updating withen a week's period.

This Chapter mainly features Ino, and her new super power, but please note the subtle sarcasm when i describe how perfect her life is.

And in this chapter, Sakura is a brunette for a specific reason, and why will be revealed a little bit later. You can guess the reason if you want. Its kind of easy, really.

disclaim- I own nothing, nadda, zippo, zilch...

* * *

Morning sun began to invade a rather large bedroom. It was painted shades of pale purple and ice blue. They were decorated with pictures of friends and family smiling cheekily without a care for the world. The wind began gentally swaying the tapestry of the canopy bed that was placed in the center of the room.

When the alarm clock began to sing for her to wake up, Ino did not groan, or hit the snooze button to sleep another five minutes, instead her head perked up happily, and she began to hum the tune her radio/alarm clock sang.

'This is going to be a good day'. She thought contently. She was probably right though. Every day was a good day for her.

She turned off the alarm and skipped her way to the bathroom, and took a long shower. A perk for waking up early. She brushed her teeth, still humming to herself.

She put pale, bleached blonde hair into a high ponytail, making sure that no one stand of hair was out of place. She applied just a little bit of makeup, because god knows she didn't need much. Her skin was flawless, and her cheeks naturally rosy. She put on the cloths that she bought yesterday and observed how she looked in the mirror. PERFECT.

Some people might think she's mean or superficial, but she knows their just jealous. At least that's what she tells herself. They're jealous that they're all followers and she's the one they follow. Its kind of ironic that they say those things about her, yet try to be her.

She sighed to herself before walking out the door, and entered her silver Corvette that she just got for her 16th birthday. It was as perfect as everything else in her life.

She didn't eat breakfast, because she was on a diet. Being perfect means making sacrifices, and eating was a rather small one.

She drove with her convertible top down and laughed to herself about the attention she was receiving. Boys whistling and girls giving her angry jealous glares. Sure she was use to it, but it still felt good to feel wanted.

She walked into her school with a bright smile in place as people greated her. She waved back at a few, but only those who deserved her attention, but ignored the losers that she wouldn't want to be seen with. Needless to say, she ignored most of them.

Suddenly her head echoed with voices.

"_She's so pretty!"_

"_I hate her."_

"_Damn she's hot!"_

"_If only the top of her shirt was a few inches lower…"_

"_She thinks she's all that…"_

"_I wish I was her…"_

"_I'd top her…"_

"_I bet her boobs are as fake as her personality."_

Voices kept rushing through her head.

'Where are these voices coming from!' She asked her self. She looked around, still hearing voices but no lips were moving, instead all eyes were on her as she clasped her hands over her head, trying to block out the loud noise. Her head felt like it was about to burst.

"WILL EVERONE JUST SHUT UP!" She yelled, while a few tears leaked do to the piercing pain.

Pure silence followed, but the voices wouldn't stop.

"_What happened to her?"_

"_She deserves whatever is going on…"_

"_Damn she REALLY is hot…"_

"_She's such a drama queen."_

"_She just wants attention."_

"_Should I help her?... no she'd probably just call me a loser…"_

"_She looks like she's in pain."_

"_Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…"_

"_Should I call the nurse?"_

Ino shrieked in pain still grabbing her head, and the bell rang, and with out second thought everyone to scurry away, leaving her on the floor in pain.

One by one the voices stopped as people left the halls.

Her jagged breathes slowed down back to normal as she finally found semi-silence.

"Ino, what happened to you?" She recognized the concerned voice as Sakura's.

Sure enough the brunette was standing in front of her, with a worried look in her emerald eyes.

"Just shut up will ya?" Ino yelled, still in a bad mood.

"_God she's such a bitch." _Sakura thought.

"Who's a bitch?" Ino growled at her best friend.

"Ino… how did you know I thought that? I never said that out loud…" Sakura asked her in confusion.

"Sakura, I have to go…" Ino said hurriedly as she ran off to the bathroom.

'What's wrong with me?' Ino thought to herself while crying in a bathroom stall. 'Can I read minds?'

-x-X-Naruto's kitchen, after school-X-x-

Naruto opened his cabinets and took out the greatest meal known to man, (and the only meal he could afford to eat every day), RAMEN NOODLES! He poured steaming water into the insta-ramen cup and waited the dreaded 3 minute wait for the noodles to absorb the moisture.

Once his meal was done cooking, he walked into the living room and turned on the T.V., managing to slurp noodles all the while.

He was about to change the channel from boring news, to something more along the lines of Spongebob Square Pants, when something caught his eye.

"According to witnesses, the man that saved the hostages had silver hair and a mask that covered most of his face and one eye. What's strange about this mystery man is that all the witnesses claim that he stabbed the man with lightning shooting from his hands. The suspects did suffer severe shocks throughout their body." Naruto stared at the T.V. interestedly. "Much like this instance, there have been situations in the past where suspects for crimes are found on the ground by police, severely injured or even killed. Police are trying to find the masked man, and when found he will likely be put onto trial. Here is Yuu Morioka and Amaya Morika: hostages saved by the maked man.

"I hope the police don't find him."

"He's a true super hero!"

* * *

A/N i'm sorry i havn't been updating in a while but i found new inspiration from my friend Phantom130 5, please read his fic, 'Naruto spoofing'. Its funny in that, pure randomness kind of way! He helped my with some of the future characters' powers and what not.

**Reviews make me happy so make me smile :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. One hundred Percent

Sorry I took so long! I had it saved this and forgot to update because I haven't been on line in a while, and when I was online, I was being irrational and starting new stories. WHOOPSIES!

Now if you're wondering why Sakura's a brunette or why Lee is not like he is in the Anime/Manga, well, one hint SECRET IDENTITIES.

Don't worry it's not LeeTen, Lee and Tenten are JUST FRIENDS. Probably NejTen Though…

I apologize beforehand for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I didn't really read over it yet. I just didn't want to procrastinate any longer!

* * *

X-X-Mayors Office-X-x

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a stressed, stressed man. It's to be expected though, from the mayor of a town like the leaf, and quite honestly, all this talk and gossip about a masked vigilante (1) is getting tiring. As mayor he was being forced to make a public address soon, and all statements he was about to say have to be perfectly neutral. He couldn't pick a side or it could mean losing votes, which means that next election, Danzo would be mayor. This is an appropriate time for you to shudder.

The business of being a political head was no easy feat. You have to do what's best for the people, which sometimes could-quite frankly-make you look like an ass.

He couldn't say the masked man was amazing or anything because some of his actions are illegal, but if Mayor Sarutobi opposed him, he would lose a lot of popular votes. Kids are going crazy about him, and parents feel safer knowing there might be someone to save them.

Personally, he liked the idea of having a masked guardian to protect the city. Crime rates have slightly decreased, and many of the life threatening crimes are taken care of by the mystery man.

Sarutobi would be all for him, but the problem is, vigilantism illegal, and being the mayor, Sarutobi can't ignore the law. It would be so much easier if the guy just worked with the government instead of beside it, and gave up his name. If the masked 'super hero' would just become a part of the police department or even the CIA, maybe then the problems would stop, but the chances of the masked man coming forward were slim to none. The man would lose all chances of living a normal life if he came clean. Who would willingly give that up? Mayor Sarutobi definitely would kill to have a secret identity (not literally of course).

Another problem is that the man has supposedly killed 5 criminals, accidental or otherwise, and injured countless other wrong doers. Although in each of these instances, he saved innocent lives, it's a crime none the less.

Then there is the whole absurd lightning idea. It couldn't be true, could it? A man shooting lighting from his hand? What is this? Some kind of twisted Sci-fi movie?

Sure, there were stories of people who could do weird things like that in the past, but those are nothing beyond myths and legends. Sure every one's heard of the countless conspiracy stories, but no one is naïve enough to actually believe it.

Sarutobi sighed deeply. This was proving to be a rather difficult.

x-X-Empty Road– After school -X-x

"Tenten, what is so important that you've interrupted my daily training."

Tenten pulled at her bangs frustratedly.

"LEE! I think this is way more important than your stupid Karate practice!"

"More important than my karate? I'm sorry for underestimating the situation Tenten-chan!" Lee said looking overly ashamed with himself.

Tenten's hand made a smacking noise as she harshly slapped her face and dragged it down, contorting her features.

"Lee, do you have to be so enthusiastic about these little things?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed a loudly, yet way too simply.

Many people don't know who Lee really is. He was a lot was much perkier when he was with Tenten, one of his only friends, because when he's with her, he can be himself.

No trying to hide who he is.

No trying to blend in the background.

Lee was teased as a kid for his unruly eyebrows, and 'weird hairdo'. And there was also his unearthly obsession with the color green. But now he was a quiet boy.

He use to never give up. Striving to be the best while still being himself.

Through his younger years, he always had remained the same. Never fearing to be himself, wearing what he wanted, saying what he pleased, until one day, he broke.

His long time crush, who had been painfully 'fangirly' at the time, insulted him in front of the whole student body. Her emerald eyes flared for he had annoyed her by proclaiming his love a bit too loudly. She yelled at him insulting everything that he was. Everything he stood for.

Tears had long since been dried, and now his eyebrows have been cleanly plucked and his hair a bit more, 'normal', and no trace of green can be seen on his body.

Tenten hates it.

She misses her best friend that would hide whenever they would be in public, and she hates that he can't be himself. This wasn't the Lee she used to know.

Sure he use to be and an annoying, hyperactive, weirdo, nutjob, but at least he use to be himself.

"So where is Neji?" Tenten questioned.

As if on cue, Neji made an appearance next to her. His light footsteps had gone unheard. Not so much as a crack of a twig or the scraping of shoes on rock gave away the fact that he was approaching.

"Hn," He grunted softly, though he still caused Lee and Tenten to jump.

He wore a serene expression, complemented by the slight twitch of the corner of his lips gave the impression of being smug. The way his nose naturally pointed upwards in an 'I'm better than you' type of way that screamed of arrogance. His posture, his stoicism, gave him a superior aura. It was probably true though. And perhaps he was truly conceited after years of being told he was so much better than everyone else, but if so, his tranquil expression didn't betray him.

Even if he never said that he was naturally better than everyone else, he did vocalize his belief in fate.

He believed that you can't control who he is destined to be and become. That some were destined to be lazy, low-life bums, and others, like him, were destined to be lonely yet extremely wealthy business men, who have more cars than friends. Tenten thought it was bullshit. Lee even more so.

They were all so different that it would seem impossible that they would all be friends. Lee, the shy, yet full of energy green beast. Neji, the scholar that feels he's condemned to running the family business, and is unable to have his own dreams. And then there is Tenten, the most average of the three. The one that feels that she is nothing special and is easily forgotten.

They are definitely different, but they all had one thing in common, which is the fact that they feel alone.

They have come to a silent mutual understanding about why they tolerate one another.

"Neji you scared me!" Tenten exclaimed, clutching her racing heart, wrinkling her Chinese style, embroidered blouse.

Lee was already over his slight fright and grinning a broad blinding smile.

Neji just nodded his head at them, as if to acknowledge their presence, smirking slightly. "I suppose I'm late. I was walking Hinata-Sama home." This was probably as close to an apology as he was ever going to get. Hyuga's were above saying sorry to mere friends. It wasn't as if he tried to act that way, it was simply how he was raised.

Tenten and Lee understood though what he meant, just as they could decipher the meaning of his grunts.

"Don't sweat it." Tenten said brushing it off.

"It's all right my dear Neji! Though your attempt at an apology was quite youthful!"

Neji raised in his eyebrows in a way that was his equivalent of rolling his eyes, while Tenten smacked her forehead once more. A red mark was forming on her light hazel skin. It was the seventh slap in the face that day.

Lee's antic just does that to people, no matter how use to it they are.

"So what was so urgent that I had to 'rush my Hyuuga ass over here' for?" Neji asked deadpanned, as if he was asking what was for lunch.

Tenten's face brightened as she remembered the reason. Her arms flailed as she took a deep breath to say very quickly: "I can hit targets!"

"You called me over here, because you practiced your archery?" Neji asked with his left eyebrow visibly twitching in annoyance.

"No, that's the thing! I didn't practice, and I suck at archery! But now no matter what I throw I just can't miss! Even if I try!" She said with her eyes wide and her arms still flapping around as she tried to emphasize her point. "And it's not like you have any where to go." The downside of having friends so close that they've memorized your schedule.

Neji sighed in defeat as if he found this situation completely tiring.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to show us or what?"

Tenten's face broke out into a sincere grin as she started digging into her backpack and pulled out a b—

"Should we be afraid that you carry around a bow and arrow?" Neji questioned as he looked at the objects almost calculatedly.

"I'm glad you found something you're interested in, my sweet Tenten, but I still don't see how this is more important than my training!"

Tenten groaned telling them to 'shut up and wait' as she picked up the thick magnetic target with a small circle in the middle that she had carried there.

"Neji you brought your car right?" Tenten asked looking at him hopefully.

"Hn, over there"

True to his word, the silver-grey car that matched his cold icy eyes sat up the deserted street.

"Stick this to the passenger side," She ordered as kindly as she could, expecting a 'no way in hell' type answer, but instead, he easily complied and did as he was told.

"Now start your car and drive down the street."

"Hn,"

Neji started his car and the engine purred loudly. Just the sound of it made it clear that the vehicle was made for speed, bragging of its horsepower.

"Go as fast as possible!" She yelled over the screaming engine.

"Are you sure? I don't think you understand how fast this can go," Neji replied loudly though it didn't sound as though he was raising his voice. Tenten rolled her eyes at Neji bragging about his car without noticing.

"Just do it!" She ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice as he sped down the empty road to speeds not legal on any road.

Tenten drew her arrow back and hit the speeding car with it, then drew two knives from her backpack (she had conveniently forgot to take them out so Neji wouldn't refuse to help her, or accuse her of trying to murder them for that matter.)

The car had quickly passed by and she quickly calculated the angle she must through at, the velocity the car was going at, the wind interference, the projectery, the force needed. Every single aspect and factor of the throw in a millisecond. She drew her hand back and let go.

An amazing feeling of adrenaline rushed through her quickly pumping veins. Her mouth broke down into a large grin and she wiped the sweat that had already begun collecting on her forehead.

Neji curved into a sharp turn to stop the speeding car with the ease of a professional before rolling it back Lee and Tenten.

Once he stepped out of the car, they all went around the car to the passenger side. Lee's mouth went agape, as Neji had a face that of shock.

On the target attached to the car were one arrow and two knives, meeting together at one point. It was at the dead center.

"Tenten…" Neji started while still inspecting the target. "I think there is something we need to talk about…"

* * *

A/N: Who do you want to see next? Who do want to see more of? I hope you liked it :)

(1): someone who takes law in their own hands. Read up on it if you wanna, I don't feel like explaining why cases like these are illegal.


End file.
